Gadget's Replacement
"Gadget's Replacement" is the 23rd episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis The Metro City police force has activated a new and powerful crime computer. Chief Quimby informs Gadget that unfortunately he has been retired, his abilities replaced by the computer. Little do they realize that the computer is under Dr. Claw's control, and intends to use it to distract the Metro City police force, and to commit crimes. Gadget, now out of a career, tries to find another job. Worried about Gadget's depressed state of mind, Penny has Brain tag along with Gadget in order to provide support. First, Gadget tries his hand at a shoe store, but immediately gets fired after an unsuccessful fitting with his first customer. Next, Gadget tries out the restaurant business, only he gets fired after stacking too many dishes and making a big mess of the kitchen. Lastly, Gadget tries out window cleaning, but after being mistaken by a woman for a peeping tom, and falling on to the manager, Gadget gets fired yet again. Gadget, feeling jobless and hopeless walks away with Brain to the park as he realizes how come he does well at a job and ends up getting fired. Meanwhile, Claw orders his agents to sabotage the computer to confuse and distract the police in order for M.A.D. to commit theitr crime spree in Metro City. Walking home from school, Penny tries to contact Brain to see how her uncle Gadget is coping, but a strange signal is jamming her communications with Brain. Becoming worried, Penny tracks the signal, and finds the M.A.D. control van behind police headquarters pumping evil information in to the computer. Sneaking up to the van, Penny takes a compact listening device and earphone out of her pocket, and attaches it to the side door of the van. Penny then overhears Dr. Claw telling his agents that M.A.D will have stolen all of Metro City's wealth shortly. Realizing that Uncle Gadget can redeem himself and stop Dr. Claw with this information, Penny tries to contact Brain, but before she can reach him, Claw's henchmen overpower and kidnap her. Worried about Penny's interrupted transmission, Brain leads Gadget to police headquarters. Gadget finds no one there, and trying to work the crime computer, Gadget instead ends up damaging it. M.A.D agents continue their crime spree, robbing gold bullion vaults. When the M.A.D agents try to reactivate the crime computer, they are unable to due to Gadget's fumbling. Dr. Claw sends the two M.A.D agents, disguised as repairmen, to fix the computer. The control van pulls up in front of police headquarters and the agents rush inside to fix the computer, leaving Penny securely bound and gagged inside the van. While she is alone, Penny manages to struggle free of the ropes, remove the gag, and then sends a false signal to Claw's other henchmen to return to the crime computer van for new orders. Quimby realizes his men have been responding to false orders all day, and orders the entire force back to headquarters. The M.A.D agents try to fix the computer, but Gadget accidentally drenches it with water, destroying it for good. Chief Quimby then puts the agents into custody for destroying the computer (even though it was really Gadget that destroyed it), and rehires Gadget. Back on the force, Gadget handshakes the chief, only to give him an electrical shock after leaning on a hands off sign. Featuring Voices of *Don Adams - Inspector Gadget *Cree Summer Francks - Penny *Frank Welker - Brain, Dr. Claw *Dan Hennessey - Chief Quimby Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes